crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Hatsune DEATHku
Hatsune_DEATHku.jpg This is the entirely true story of my horrifying encounter with Satan in the vocaloid Hatsune Miku.jpg image. (Warning: Looking directly into the eyes of the image on the right may cause insomnia, paranoia, lack of sleep, insanity, and other symptoms. In some cases, viewers have reported dying after looking at the image.) Proceed with extreme caution. My Encounter I've always been a fan of Hatsune Miku. My friends tell me it's stupid and that I'm too old for that kind of thing, but I enjoy her music anyway. But after my experience, I can't even stand to look at her face, and you will soon understand why. When I heard there was going to be a Hatsune Miku concert in my town, I couldn't believe it! I bought tickets as soon as I could, and they were relatively cheap. This is because my hometown of Bloomington is kind of out in the middle of nowhere, but that's beside the point. It seemed that no one else was going to the concert, in fact, when I asked people about it, they had no idea what I was talking about. Anyways, on the night of the concert, I noticed someone had sent me a text message. It was from my friend Gary. He was asking if I wanted to come over to his house. I sighed and texted him back that I was going to a Hatsune Miku concert. He replied saying what the fuck are you talking about, and asked me if I was going crazy. I ignored this response and made my way to the concert. After driving for a while, I realized the concert was outside of town. In fact, it was in the middle of the woods! I finally arrived at the adress, and I saw that it was an abandoned building. I had no idea what the hell was going on, but I decided to go inside the old building anyway. After stepping inside, I saw that it was a huge concert hall. There was no one there but me, and as soon as I stepped in, every light in the whole place lit up. The door shut behind me and locked, and I panicked. Suddenly, the Hatsune Miku song "World is Mine" began to play. Miku was nowhere to be seen, and there was no one on the stage. I looked around for speakers, but found none. Slowly, the song became more and more distorted and demonic. I got scared, but I decided to investigate the concert hall further. There was a dark room ahead of me, and I decided to enter it. Inside, I found a lone computer. The desktop picture was a picture of Hatsune Miku. There was no internet browser, and the only file to be found was a .jpg file entitled "Hatsune_DEATHku.jpg". I opened up the file, and what I saw horrifies me to this day. It was a picture of Hatsune Miku, but with black eyes and a demented grin with blood on her teeth. The text next to her read I AM SATAN. The music had become a demonic rumbling, and as I turned around I saw a horrifying sight. It was the dead body of my friend Gary, with the words I AM SATAN engraved into his chest. I screamed and ran to the doors of the concert hall. They were open, and I ran out them and drove back home. I shut the door and locked it, and I saw my cell phone on the table. It had several messages on it. They were all from Gary, and I began to read them. They were asking me for help, and he said that Satan was after him. I went up to my computer to find nothing on my desktop, not even an internet browser. The only thing there was the .jpg file, "Hatsune DEATHku.jpg." I screamed and tried to shut down my computer. A demonic voice said "I'm afraid I can't let you do that". I screamed and ran away to live with my parents. To this day, I've never listened to another Hatsune Miku song, and her face makes me cringe. ---- Written by Nicholas Ford. FURBEARINGBRICK'S NOTE: Yes, this is the same story that he thought was "Pasta of the Month" material in his blog. Can you say "delusions of grandeur", boys and girls? Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Demins and Debbils Category:Cliche Madness Category:File Extensions Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Shok ending